force_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chain Lightning
Chain lightning is a variation of Force lightning with the difference being that the lightning is able to strike one person and then move to another or several others. As it is more powerful than the standard lightning, it requires a greater amount of discipline and concentration to project and sustain the stream of lightning. The only confirmed users are the Force apparition known as Dark Mara and Galen Marek. OOC Examples: Human lethality is most common with alternating current at 100–250 volts; however, death has occurred below this range, with supplies as low as 32 volts. Assuming a steady current flow (as opposed to static electricity), shocks above 2,700 volts are often fatal, with those above 11,000 volts being usually fatal. Shocks with voltages over 40,000 volts are almost invariably fatal. However, Harry F. Mcgrew came into direct contact with a 340,000 volt transmission line in Huntington Canyon, Utah, and survived. According to the Guinness Book of World Records, this is the largest known electric shock that was survived. Brian Latasa also survived a 230,000 volt shock in Griffith Park, Los Angeles, according to Guinness. Like force lightning, chain lightning's initial beam of electricity can be divided between multiple targets. For example level 01 is 2,000 volts for one target.. thsi can be divided between 02 targets for 1,000 volts each; 03 targets for 666 volts each; 04 targets for 500 volts each, 05 targets for 400 volts each; 06 targets for 333 volts each; 07 targets for 285 volts each; 08 targets for 250 volts each; 09 targets for 222 volts each; or 10 targets for 200 volts each. IC: *'Level 01:' 2,000 Volts, up to 10 feet away, up to 10 degrees (for initial target) left and right, up to 02 targets. *'Level 02:' 3,000 Volts, up to 12 feet away, up to 15 degrees (for initial target) left and right, up to 02 targets. *'Level 03:' 5,000 Volts, up to 14 feet away, up to 20 degrees (for initial target) left and right, up to 03 targets. *'Level 04:' 8,000 Volts, up to 16 feet away, up to 25 degrees (for initial target) left and right, up to 03 targets. *'Level 05:' 11,000 Volts, up to 16 feet away, up to 30 degrees (for initial target) left and right, up to 03 targets. *'Level 06:' 17,000 Volts, up to 18 feet away, up to 35 degrees (for initial target) left and right, up to 04 targets. *'Level 07:' 26,000 Volts, up to 18 feet away, up to 40 degrees (for initial target) left and right, up to 04 targets. *'Level 08:' 39,000 Volts, up to 20 feet away, up to 45 degrees (for initial target) left and right, up to 04 targets. *'Level 09:' 58,000 Volts, up to 20 feet away, up to 50 degrees (for initial target) left and right, up to 04 targets. *'Level 10:' 87,000 Volts, up to 22 feet away, up to 55 degrees (for initial target) left and right, up to 05 targets. Every level above 10 increases the effect by 50% from the previous level. Category:Power Category:Force Category:Force Power Category:Force Technique Category:Force Alter Category:Chain Lightning Category:Chain Category:Lightning Category:Alter